What Happened...
'''What Happened... '''is the 1st episode of Season 13 and overall 270th episode of Millennium. This episode aired on November 8th, 2019. This is the Season 13 premiere. Summary Short Summary The gang looks at their past yearbook photos. Full Summary Damar and Daijon are looking at Abby's yearbook photos. Then, Alexander comes in and sees Azeriah's and Jeffery's 5th grade photos. Everyone started to argue over Abby's yearbook until Alexander called Abby annoying. Damar and Daijon see Brianna's boyfriend in the yearbook and then ridicule him, making Brianna think that she made the wrong decision. Then, Damar and Daijon see Abby's photo in the yearbook and then start to make fun of her. Abby tells Alexander that she has a crush on a boy in the yearbook that goes to their school. Damar and Daijon continue to ridicule her and tell her that she has no taste in men and that she has no standards.Daijon then starts to tease Brianna about how she said she would never date her boyfriend. But all of a sudden, Brianna dated the boy because she broke up with Logan. She started to get pissed at Daijon and told him to shut up. Alexander sees the school's name on the yearbook and then yells out to Iyanna, asking her if she went to the same school as Abby. She says no. Then, Madison pulls out her yearbook and immediately Alexander gets up to go to her. He sees other people from their school. Then, Madison then puts her yearbook away for no trouble after seeing what Alexander did with Abby's. Then, the other kids get ready to go to coding while Brianna, Damar, Abby, Alexander and Daijon stay put. Abby and Alexander then run to catch them. Then, the episode fades. Main Cast * Mattingly Marietta (credit only) * Daijon Ffrench * Alexander Brown * Brianna Maldanado * Iyanna Taylor * Madison Hickson * Akelia Wilson (credit only) * Jaelyn Perrin (credit only) * Jeffrey Stuart * Amea Jean * Kaitlyn English * Abigail Seddo Recurring Guest Cast * Jeremiah Douglas * Aiden Sterlin * Dante Ojeda * Christian Boyd * Ms. Sealy Guest Cast * Damar * Ava Mentioned Cast * Azeriah Barnes Special Guest Star * Vanessa Hughes as Sha Nae Nae (brief appearance) Trivia * After this episode, Mattingly Marietta’s appearance in Millennium was put under consideration for the amount of episodes he has missed. ** If this does happen, this will be the second time he will leave before a hundred episode and the second time he will leave in November‘s season (Season 3). * After this episode, it was confirmed that Kathryn O'Neill might return for Millennium’s 300th episode which is confirmed to be airing in December, just like the 100th episode in Season 4. * This is the first episode in Millennium not to feature Kiara Richards apart of the television series. * Madysen Seale and Aiden Sterlin‘s appearance as main cast members was put into consideration after this episode. * This is the first episode of Season 13. * Considering that this is the 270th episode of Millennium, this means there are only 30 more episodes until the 300th episode. * Kaitlyn English made a appearance after being absent for some episodes. * Vanessa Hughes was not supposed to appear until Season 14 - 17, so she made a special guest appearance that made her return. The next time she appears, it might be for main cast, considering what season it is. =